Some Strings Attached
by bellisarioallen
Summary: They agreed that it would only happen once but Spencer and Toby couldn't resist each other for too long, even if they just happened to be best friends. Will the new benefits of their relationship ruin what they have or make them stronger? AU
1. Chapter 1

One night in a motel room was all it took for Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh to become best friends. During the course of that night they managed to talk over everything that had happened between them and with Alison and they bonded over Scrabble, even if he had beaten her, which she still refused to admit.

The night ended up being so much more than just spying on Jenna, it was the beginning of their friendship, one of the best thing to ever happen to Spencer.

That night was still one of the best of Spencer's life; she had lost an 'enemy' and an obstacle and gained a best friend in the process. If someone had told her even just a few weeks previous to that, even after she started to tutor him in French, that she would become best friends with Toby she never would have believed them.

They had grown even closer in the following months, annoying her friends lightly once she became slightly inseparable with Toby.

Her parents disapproved at first, Toby's reputation obviously meaning more than they let on. They soon grew to realize that they had to accept it or their daughter would start to resent them for separating the two of them.

But now almost a year later something was different, something had changed.

Spencer had changed.

She was no longer innocent, goody-two-shoes Spencer, or she didn't want to be anyway. She wanted to be an adult and be treated like the mature woman she felt like.

The main way she felt like this would be possible was to lose her virginity. She had never been in a relationship long enough for her to feel ready. Her relationship with Alex Santiago had barely lasted a month and she had been nowhere near ready at that point. Then she had yet another almost relationship with Wren Kingston which had unsurprisingly ended before it had even begun, the two of them doing nothing more than sharing a few dates and kisses.

The one constant male in her life, other than her father, was Toby. He had always been there for her through everything, through various A Team attempts to ruin her life and break up their friendship.

Nothing ever stuck, no stupid stunt strong enough to keep the two best friends apart for too long.

Toby didn't seem to have much luck with women either, never going on more than just a few dates with a girl.

He had confided in Spencer once that Jenna was the only girl he'd ever had sex with, which wasn't consensual on his behalf and because of that he wanted his next time to be special, as corny as that sounded.

All her friends had lost their virginities - Hanna to Caleb, Emily to Maya and Aria to Ezra - but Spencer had never really felt the need to until now. None of them had ever pressured Spencer, made her feel like she needed to have sex to fit in with them and she knew that none of them felt that way.

She had never been the kind of girl who was desperate to have sex, no matter how many times Alison tried to convince her how amazing it is and how much she's missing out on. Hanna, Aria and Emily had never been like that. They had told each other about it, but they didn't make Spencer feel bad that she was the only one left and they would never make fun of her for it.

But now she felt ready and all she needed was someone who was special enough to take Spencer Hastings' virginity. And she knew exactly who that person was.

Toby Cavanaugh.

She just had to find a way to broach the subject with Toby without completely embarrassing herself if he said no.

What was she supposed to do if he said no? Was it really worth risking their friendship over something so stupid?

It couldn't hurt to at least ask.

Although Toby had left school halfway into his senior year, Spencer was currently in her second month of her final year and he allowed her to use his loft whenever she desired in order for her to keep up with her studies in peace, which she was extremely grateful for with the noise in her house whenever her parents were home.

They were sitting side by side on Toby's sofa, Toby sketching something and Spencer doing some physics homework.

There was a silence surrounding them, but neither of them ever cared as it was never awkward and they didn't feel like they desperately had to fill the silence with meaningless chatter.

"Is there something wrong? Are you stuck on a question? Because I'm absolutely no use when it comes to physics," Toby questioned, bringing Spencer out of her thoughts and back to reality, a place she longed to get away from more often than not.

"I'm fine, did you really think I wouldn't understand this easy physics work?" Toby laughed at this comment, knowing Spencer's impressive ability in any subject that was put in front of her, which Toby had always been jealous of, even before they became friends.

"You just looked completely out of it, like you were a million miles away."

"I was for a second. Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to," she said, regretting it already.

"Of course, you can ask me anything, you know that," he replied, his voice so soft and sweet that she couldn't help but be taken in by it.

"I know that you've had sex before so I just wondered what all the fuss was about."

"You do know that wasn't a question, right?" he teased, one of his favorite things to do as he knew just how much it annoyed her. "I don't have much experience and it wasn't the best, but I guess I could see how it would be appealing. The feeling of being close to someone, of feeling their every move, of hearing their every sound, every breath, feeling every touch. What made you ask?"

Spencer's silence alerted him and he couldn't work out what was wrong with her. She had been off slightly since she had arrived, like she had something completely different on her mind that was dragging her away somewhere else.

"I feel like I'm ready to have sex, but I'm just missing one vital thing that might help - a guy," she admitted after Toby nudged her arm in an attempt to get her to speak up. "It's stupid, really."

"It's not stupid Spencer, you could never say anything stupid around me. It's completely normal that you're thinking about these things. But don't worry, you'll find someone soon. Although he'll have to get through me first because I have to check if he's anywhere near good enough for the gorgeous, funny, intelligent, incredible, unique Spencer Hastings." Toby laughed at his own comment, but was surprised that Spencer stayed silent, used to her giggles at his sarcasm. "What's wrong? I've never seen you this quiet."

"I was just thinking. I think I've already met the guy I want to lose my virginity to." Her voice was quiet, softer than a whisper and she was surprised that Toby even heard her.

"I'm intrigued. Who is he? Have I met him?"

"You know him very well, maybe even better than I do." He still didn't pick up on her hints and he looked oblivious.

"Well what's his name? I'm clinging at straws here, at least give me something to work with!"

"It's you," she whispered, even quieter than before and this time he couldn't hear her at all so he forced her to repeat it.

"It's you!" she shouted, resisting the urge to laugh at his shocked expression.

"Me? Why me? It's not like I have so much experience," he said, his voice slightly higher than usual.

"I know how much you care about me and that you would make it special but not too big a deal. And I love you and you love me, but I would hate for it to change anything," she rambled, her words stringing together slightly in her nervous state. "I know it's a big ask but what do you say?"

"Are you sure you've really thought this through? I really don't want things to change between us, can we risk it?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, you don't have to make up an excuse," she said, her voice soft, a slight sadness evident in it.

"I'm not making up excuses, because in all honesty the only thing that's running through my head right now is the thought of us having sex. But you're right that I love you, so what if it damages our friendship?"

"We just won't let it damage anything. I know that sounds stupid, but we're old enough and mature enough to handle it, especially if it's only going to happen once."

"Are you completely sure about this? You're not going to change your mind?" He sounded like he was coming round to the idea, although Spencer didn't realize that one of the reasons he was considering it was because all he could picture in his head was Spencer naked underneath him, begging him for something, anything and writhing in the ultimate pleasure he was giving her.

"I've thought about nothing else for the last two weeks. Is that your way of saying yes?" Her voice was slightly hopeful though she tried not to let it show.

"If you're sure about it, how can I say no?" Toby laughed again but he didn't manage to get a chuckle from Spencer.

"But I don't want you to say yes just because you want to make me happy, especially not if you're unsure. At least think about it before agreeing 100%," she said, surprising herself at the suggestion. He had already basically said yes, so why was she giving him a chance to change his mind?

They agreed to wait until after they had eaten something for dinner to talk about it again, but even then Spencer was reluctant to bring it up again as she didn't want him to feel like she was putting pressure on him to say yes if he still wasn't sure.

"I've been thinking about what we were talking about before and I'll do it," Toby announced out of nowhere, bursting the web of silence that was clinging to them. "I'll have sex with you."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Isn't that something that I'm supposed to ask you?" This time he got a giggle from Spencer, something he had been waiting to hear all evening.

He had always loved her laugh, from the soft giggle to the fits of laughter that he had her in a lot of the time. It was one of his favorite sounds in the world. He knew how much she had been through in the last two years so to hear her truly let go and have fun with nothing to hold her back was amazing to Toby.

"But yes, I am sure," Toby confirmed, and Spencer breathed a sigh of relief, although suddenly her mind was engulfed with thoughts of whether it would really be okay and whether their friendship could survive this.

"I'm not really sure what to do now," Spencer confessed, twiddling her thumbs awkwardly.

"Well when do you want you want to - you know? Friday night?" Despite being the experienced one, Toby was still nervous so he couldn't even imagine what Spencer was feeling.

"Friday night sounds good. I'll just tell my parents I'm staying at Aria's." She realized too late that he hadn't actually invited her to stay the night and tried to backtrack. "I'm sorry, I just realized that you haven't actually asked me for the whole night, just the sex part. I'll just shut up now."

"Spencer, I thought it was implied anyway that you're more than welcome to spend the night here. I'm not just going to have sex with you and then kick you out, did you really think I would do that?"

"So we're on for Friday then and I'll stay the night afterwards." Spencer tried not to smile too widely, but she couldn't stop the wide grin on her face.

"Perfect. Can I ask you something, Spence?" Toby asked, suddenly nervous again and Spencer had no idea why.

"Sure, you can ask me anything,you know that. Nothing's going to change remember."

"You said before that you've never had sex, but h-have you ever had an orgasm?" Toby's voice was slightly shaky and now Spencer understood.

"No, I've never really gone that far with anyone and I-I've tried on my own but I never got very far and I got pretty impatient so I just sort of gave up." Spencer was shocked that she actually managed to get those words out, already feeling more comfortable around Toby than she ever thought possible, especially after the awkwardness of the last few hours.

"That's perfectly normal Spence. But don't worry, I'll sort that out on Friday," he said, winking in her direction. Spencer's cheeks turned a bright shade of red as his words sunk in.

She was actually going to have sex with Toby Cavanaugh. She couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer had organised everything perfectly for Friday night: her parents thought she was staying at Aria's, she had talked through it with Toby and she had even summoned up the courage to go into a drug store to buy condoms in case Toby had forgotten, but made sure it was one outside of Rosewood, knowing the town and its propensity to be rife with gossip, especially when it involved Spencer and her friends.

She was nervous, more nervous than she had felt in a long time and she wasn't even sure why. She trusted Toby completely and she knew that he would make it special and memorable. But this was her first time, so she felt like that gave her the right to be scared. Make that terrified.

They had agreed not to make it too big a deal, having dinner separately beforehand to make it less like a date.

She felt like all eyes in Rosewood were on her when she was on her way to Toby's, knowing exactly what she was about to do, even though it was anything but true.

A few months after Mona was unveiled as A the town seemed to stop being so interested in Spencer and her friends, although only the girls knew that there was more than one A and they were still terrorising them relentlessly.

Spencer's hands were shaking as she knocked on the door of Toby's loft, the nerves that she thought she had rid herself of reappearing.

"Come in," Toby shouted through the door and Spencer let herself into the loft, as she had done so many times before.

Being in Toby's presence immediately calmed Spencer's nerves and her breathing finally returned to normal.

"So what do we do now?" Toby asked as Spencer sat down next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we're going to be having sex tonight and we've never even kissed."

"We're just going to have to fix that then, aren't we?" This was the last thing Spencer said before her lips were against Toby's. He was startled at first but it didn't take him long to respond, his hands pulling at her hair and his tongue battling with hers.

Toby could do this forever, just sit and kiss Spencer, holding her close while doing so. One of his hands was in her hair, the long flowing hair that he had always loved, and the other was around her waist, inching upwards bit by bit.

Spencer's hands were in Toby's hair, loving the fact that he showed his appreciation every time she gave a slight pull.

Toby had thought they were as close as possible before, but he had just been proved wrong. He had to keep reminding himself that this was only going to happen once and then things would go back to normal. He wasn't sure if that would be possible, as all they had done was kiss so far and yet he couldn't stop thinking about it and how good it was and how he had to savour it because it would never happen again.

Their breathing was erratic against each other's mouth but neither of them pulled away. The closest they got to being part was when Toby's lips travelled down to Spencer's neck, where they began to nip and suck lightly at the exposed skin there.

Spencer moaned as she placed herself in Toby's lap, her legs on either side of him, and Toby could swear he had never seen or heard anything that hot before.

Her hands pushed him down until he was lying on the couch with Spencer still on top of him. Toby couldn't help but groan when her knee rubbed against his crotch which only spurred Spencer on further.

"Can we go the bedroom?" she asked innocently as she finally separated herself from Toby.

He nodded his head before taking her hand and leading her towards the other room. She lay down on the bed, pulling Toby down with her by the front of his shirt.

She undid the buttons of his shirt and threw it away, unveiling the abs underneath, the work of art that could only be created by God himself. She had never really had the chance to fully appreciate Toby's abs, never wanting him to feel that she was overstepping the mark in their friendship but now that she had the opportunity she was taking full advantage. Her hands slid down his chest before following the lines of his abdominals, causing an involuntary shiver to escape Toby's body.

"Are you sure about this? We could go slower, do it over the course of a few weeks and just go a bit further each time." He searched his mind for any other ways he could slow it down, scared he would go too far at once and she would want to stop. Her comfort was his first priority.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't sure. I want to do this Toby, but if you don't want to then that's fine." It didn't look like it was fine to her, as she started to move in on herself looking slightly humiliated.

"It's not that I don't want to, because I definitely do, but I just want to make sure that you're completely comfortable with what is happening before we continue."

"Well yes, I am sure and I am comfortable. But don't stop if I get slightly embarrassed, can you blame me?" she laughed, finally able to look him in the eye again. "Can we get back to it then?"

Toby returned the favor, unzipping Spencer's dress and pulling it down until she was able to kick it off herself. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw what was underneath. He wasn't even looking at the black lace underwear that Spencer had picked out for tonight, but the body she had been hiding away. He had never really thought about her in that way before, scared he would get too caught up in it and invested in his fantasy, but she was truly gorgeous. Her slim figure was much more prominent when clothes were removed from the equation and he felt the need to stop himself from drooling.

"How come I'm in just my underwear and you're still wearing pants, yet you're still trying to strip me?" Spencer teased as Toby's hands stroked her back in an attempt to undo her bra strap.

He presumed she didn't want an answer seeing as she reached for his belt at that moment, her hand briefly rubbing over his crotch lightly, but hard enough to get a small groan from Toby's lips.

Once his pants were off Toby's attention was once again focussed on Spencer's bra, aiming to try and remove it again in the hope that he would succeed the second time. He threw it away after finally managing to undo the pesky clips that every man hated, not caring where it went.

He didn't want to look like a pervert staring at her breasts, and it wasn't like it was the first time he had ever seen a woman's breasts, but this was the first time he had seen Spencer's breasts. And this meant he was so close to seeing her naked and he couldn't hold back the smile on his face.

"Like the view then?"

"How could I not, you're beautiful," Toby said, but Spencer just blushed and turned her head to the side to bury it in a pillow.

The only thing Toby could think of to bring her back was to kiss all over her chest, making her moan against the pillow and finally move her head back to its original place, from where she could see what Toby was doing.

His kisses moved down her body and spread along her stomach until they reached the top of her underwear. He moved away, taking his lips to her hip where he sucked the skin, sure to leave his mark.

"You really like leaving your mark on me don't you?" Spencer sounded less embarrassed than before, which was good considering she was about to have sex and even this was much further than she had ever gone. He didn't even answer her, too caught up in what he was doing.

Once the mark was to his satisfaction he trailed his lips across her stomach again until they skimmed across her underwear before being joined by his hands. He pulled them down her legs slowly, his lips following their trail, covering her in kisses.

His lips worshipped the skin on her thighs in particular, sucking and biting to leave even more marks. Spencer thanked her lucky stars that it was winter so she had an excuse to wear pants or tights rather than summer when she would be forced to walk around with bare legs, showing the love bites for all to see and for everyone to question, particularly her friends.

His lips found hers again, and this time it was less urgent than before, like they knew they didn't have to rush, that they had all night. They lay there for a few minutes, just lazily kissing until Spencer's urges took over, forcing her to stroke her hands down Toby's chest and remove his boxers. She opened her eyes so that she could look down, letting out a gasp against his mouth when she saw him, _all_ of him.

"Like the view then?" he asked, making fun of her earlier remark when he had stared at her the way she was looking at him now.

"Very much so!" she giggled, kissing him again. "I'm excited now, but you obviously already were."

"How could I not be? I'm assuming I shouldn't ask you again if you're sure, so I'm just going to ahead before you kill me."

"That's a good plan."

His fingers strolled down her body before stopping at her entrance. He checked her expression to see if she was comfortable and then slid his middle finger inside her slowly, keeping it still once it was fully inside.

He began to move that finger in and out, still slow in his movements, and Spencer moaned lightly below him. He knew when she was ready for another finger, as her breathing became shallower and her face became calmer.

He added his index finger slowly, still scared that she would stop him. He stopped these fingers again once they were fully inside her.

"You can move Toby, please move, do something, anything!" She was desperate and he could easily tell. Her voice was high, searching for something.

And who was Toby to deny a beautiful woman when she asked so nicely and was completely naked underneath him?

The two fingers inside Spencer slid out and then back in over and over again, slow at first, but then Toby picked up the pace and Spencer's head hit the pillow, unable to hold it up any longer.

He curled his fingers and he could tell from the cry that Spencer let out that he had found the spot he had been searching for, hitting it again on instinct.

"Are you ready for another finger?" Toby asked, as Spencer nodded vigorously, which he took as a yes.

She reacted differently when he added a third finger, her breath hitching, and her legs squeezing together, causing Toby to remove his fingers.

"Why did you stop? Don't stop! I'm fine." She was out of breath and flustered already, so he couldn't even imagine what she would be like when they were actually having sex but he couldn't wait to find out.

"Are you sure? You didn't look fine."

"It was just a little sore, but I knew it would be and I was prepared for that. I just got a bit of a fright. I'm sure about this." Her voice was strong and Toby had no doubt she was telling the truth. "Can we try again?"

He repeated his earlier actions, moving even slower, terrified he would hurt her. Her moans were more high-pitched now and she was almost keening.

As he repeatedly curled his fingers inside of her, he could tell she was close, but she put her hand over his, stopping its movements.

"I need more, Toby, I want you inside me." One week ago, he never thought he would hear Spencer saying those words, not to him anyway and it turned him on even more than he thought physically possible..

"Do you have a condom?" she asked, almost forgetting about it.

"There's some in the bedside cabinet top drawer."

"Someone's optimistic," Spencer teased as she looked in the drawer, finding a pack of 20 condoms and taking one out.

Spencer's breath hitched again as Toby stopped at her entrance, searching her face for any sign of doubt but he found none.

A tremor spread through Spencer's body as Toby entered her. He stayed immobile until she began to look more comfortable and once she told him he could move.

He couldn't stop the moan escaping his mouth as Spencer reconnected their lips in a fiery kiss. His lips never left her body, instead moving down to her neck and sucking another mark there.

Spencer's hips started to move towards Toby's meeting him to create even more pleasure for both of them. The pleasure had overrode the pain a while ago, and now all Spencer could think about, all she could feel, all she could hear was Toby and she absolutely loved that.

Toby's lips curled around her earlobe and Spencer could hear his breath rough against it and she could have sworn it was the single sexiest thing she had ever heard. She let out a series of loud moans, thankful that no one else was around to hear them, especially considering how awkward this situation would be to explain.

Toby could tell that Spencer was close, so placed his hand in between their bodies and found her clit, rubbing against it. The combination of that and Toby inside her almost made Spencer scream as she came, her back arching and another extremely loud moan escaping her lips.

It didn't take long for Toby to follow her, and Spencer kissed him as he did, though he struggled to respond accordingly, not that Spencer cared.

"Wow," was all Spencer could say when they came down, unable to get her breath back.

"Wow indeed!"

They lay silently side by side for a few minutes before Toby removed himself from Spencer's body, causing her to wince slightly again, but she wasn't bothered at all by the slight pain.

"That was incredible," Toby said, letting out a yawn as he did so.

"Did I tire you out?" Spencer laughed and it didn't take Toby long to join her. "I have to admit to being pretty tired as well though."

Toby pulled is previously discarded duvet up over himself and Spencer as they let sleep take over their bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Spencer could smell when she woke up was freshly brewed coffee, one of the benefits of staying overnight with someone who lives above a coffee shop, another being the fact that she had the most incredible, mind-blowing sex with an amazing man who was kind and gentle and so incredibly sweet. She would definitely list that as a benefit.

The scent of coffee was one of Spencer's favorite things in the world, it promised the beginning of a new day, revitalisation and a remedy to help her out of certain predicaments, giving her the energy boost she so desperately needed a lot of the time.

That smell was prominent in Toby's apartment at all times and it was one of the many reasons Spencer loved spending time there, just behind Toby's company and ahead of his cooking. The smell always clung to Spencer, but she was unsure if that was because of all the time she spent in Toby's loft or because she drunk it so often and was never too far from a fresh cup.

Opening her eyes, she could see that although the smell of coffee was always surrounding her in Toby's loft, this particular scent was coming from the cup sitting on the bedside table at her head.

"I was just about to wake you up, I should've known that the smell of coffee would do it though." He was teasing her again and she couldn't help but giggle.

She sat up slightly in the bed, pulling the duvet up to cover her naked body, which she had forgotten about until then.

"Why did you cover up?" she asked, disappointed that he was wearing his boxers, but glad that he hadn't thought to put a shirt on, and his abs were on full display.

"Well I thought you wouldn't really appreciate it if I made you coffee sans clothes. You do know the naked chef doesn't actually cook naked, right?" He winked at her and she couldn't help but smile brightly at his words.

He had always had a talent of making her smile, even at the worst times, when she felt that the world was against her and there was no one else she could turn to. With a simple comment or a joke, or even a comical story, Spencer couldn't help but smile, no matter ow reluctant he felt to do so.

"You're so sarcastic, I love that about you. I feel like we're almost equal in the sarcasm department."

"Almost equal? Who is ahead then?" Toby was intrigued, and his eyes widened with his curiosity.

"Me of course, your smaller, less intelligent brain can't process things and come up with comebacks as quickly as my superior one." She winked at him, which only spurred him to put down his own coffee and move his hands to her stomach through the duvet, where he proceeded to tickle her relentlessly.

"Stop, Toby! Stop!" she squealed, but he wouldn't let go, instead moving to the back of her knees where he knew she was weakest. She squealed louder this time and finally decided to give in.

"Okay, we're equally as smart and sarcastic as each other." She was out of breath when he stopped but he stayed in his place on top of her.

"So, what do we do now?" Toby asked.

"Well I had an idea. What if instead of keeping last night to a one time thing we agree that we can do _whatever _we want for one day, since we both have the day off with nothing else to do and nothing else that I want to do?"

"Who in their right mind could say no to that? Not with a beautiful woman naked underneath me, so yes that sounds amazing." He kissed her slowly, his hands lazily stroking her bare arms above the covers. "But first we'll have breakfast. It's already waiting for you in the kitchen."

Spencer huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, annoyed that Toby had stopped kissing her.

"I'll just have to eat all of it myself then if you're not going to make a move, it'll be a struggle but I don't want to waste delicious blueberry pancakes."

"You made blueberry pancakes?" When Toby nodded, Spencer rushed out of bed, throwing the duvet off to reveal her bare body and Toby couldn't help but stare even just for the second she was lying there.

"Do you have anything I can put on? There's not much point in getting fully dressed when you'll be undressing me again in no time," she said, winking at him as he threw her one of his t-shirts.

He had to admit that she looked so much better in it than he ever could. It was very short so he had an incredible view of her gorgeous, divine long legs that seemed to never end.

"What are you staring at now? Are you regretting making breakfast because I'll happily eat them cold later if you want to stay in the bedroom for a while?"

He took her hand, dragging her out the bedroom door and towards the kitchen, pulling out a chair for her.

"They smell amazing Tobes, you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

"You'll just have to think of some way to thank me. I'm sure I could come up with a few ideas. Now eat your breakfast," he said, dangling the fork in front of her face.

"You see this? It's a fork, you use it to cook the breakfast your best friend just cooked for you." His voice was joking but his face tried to remain serious but failed after not too long, unable to keep a straight face in Spencer's presence, except in extreme circumstances.

"I love the way that sounds, you calling yourself my best friend. Especially after everything that happened last night, it's nice to know that nothing has changed." Spencer smiled brightly at him, even as he told her yet again to eat her food.

"Those were delicious Toby. I would say thank you but I have a better idea of how to show that I'm extremely grateful," she revealed, placing herself in Toby's lap while he sat at the dining table.

"You have no idea how hot I find it that you're not wearing underwear." In response to this, Spencer ground her hips against Toby's causing him to moan loudly as he felt her through the thin material of his boxers.

Instead of meeting his awaiting lips, she kissed his chest, scraping her teeth over his collarbone. Her hands travelled up and down his arms, squeezing the delicious muscles that he had spent hours in the gym slaving for.

Tired of waiting for Spencer to get up so they could go back to his bedroom, he took her waist in a tight grip and stood up. Her legs were wrapped securely around his hips and she knew she was safe, but her grip on his hair got tighter still as he connected their lips again.

Placing her on the bed, he crawled on top of her, but not before kissing her body all over again, this time paying close attention to her neck.

"You should be glad that it's winter so I have an excuse to wear scarves or else I would have hickeys to show the world. I'm pretty sure my friends will question it though, unfortunately I have some very nosy friends," she rambled on as Toby continued to worship her neck.

Toby laughed but didn't stop, instead biting down on a previous mark and making it even bigger.

Spencer soon grew restless beneath him, stroking her hands down his torso until they reached the waistband of his boxers, which she then pushed down as far as she could.

"You're moving too slow, I need you so bad!" she exclaimed, bringing her feet up to help fully remove his boxers. She didn't even wait for him to remove her shirt, doing it herself in haste, throwing it anywhere. She took a condom out of the pile in his drawer and put it on him before he had a chance to even think about doing it himself.

"In a hurry then?" Toby laughed but Spencer didn't respond, not after two of his fingers were inside of her. Her only response was a moan that she couldn't suppress, but it was so sexy to Toby and probably would be to anyone who heard.

Even though it wasn't their first time, he still prepared her just as thoroughly as he had the night before and she still winced when he added the third finger, still sore from the last time but this time Toby didn't remove his fingers, thankfully.

Her nails scratched down his shoulders and back as he entered her and moved inside her and Toby couldn't help but groan as her lips worshipped his neck.

"Fuck, Toby! Don't stop, please don't stop!" Spencer cried as Toby moved inside her, his lips leaving hers only briefly.

Spencer flipped them over so that she was on top once again, using the new angle to gain power over the way they were moving. Even after everything they had done in the last 12 hours, Toby knew that this was the hottest thing he had ever seen, Spencer on top of him, carefree and in control.

The view he had from beneath her was exquisite and caused him to hit his high much sooner than he would have liked, just seconds before Spencer, who cried out as she did so, her back arching.

As she collapsed beside him on the bed, Spencer struggled to get her breath back. She placed her hands on Toby's chest before leaning her chin on them and angling her head so that she could look him in the eyes.

"That was even better than last night, I didn't think that was possible." She placed a series of kisses on his chest and neck and he sighed.

"Did you not get enough? You already want more," he teased, stroking his hands lazily down her back and tracing random patterns.

"Well when it's that incredible and we only have one day, I don't think I'll ever have enough. I thought teenage boys were meant to recover pretty quickly," she added, pressing her body closer into Toby's.

"With a gorgeous girl naked in my bed, I'm sure I'll be ready for more not too long from now." His hands continued to draw on her bare back, but the drawings were no longer abstract.

"Did you just write 'you're beautiful' on my back?" Spencer asked, blushing at the thought. No one had ever really told her she was beautiful, not a guy anyway. Her friends said it a lot and her mom made the odd comment when Spencer was dressed up a little, but she had never really paid much attention to the compliments until now, always finding something to pick at about her appearance.

"I did, because it's true. I'm going to write just some of the things I love about you on your back and you have to say what they are."

"You're beautiful. You're extremely smart. I think it was extremely anyway," Spencer said as she tried to decipher his messages. "You're hilarious. You're gorgeous. You're kind. You're sweet. You're sexy. You do realize that you've used 3 synonyms of beautiful already?" Toby ignored this and his serious writings soon turned into more of a joke.

"Alright at Scrabble. You have a great rack. You're amazing in bed." He stopped there for now, due to the death glare she shot his way and the way she flushed. "And you're such an ass!"

"But it's all true, especially the bit about Scrabble because we both know that I'm so much better. You've never beaten me, not even once." Toby couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Spencer's face, a mixture of angry and dumbfounded, and for once he had left her speechless.

That didn't last for long.

"I demand a rematch. You and I, Cavanaugh. It's on and this time I will beat your ass." She started to get out of bed to find his Scrabble board, but Toby's arms wrapped around her waist and kept her prisoner in bed.

"I'm not ready to move just yet, can we just stay here for now? We can play Scrabble anytime, but we can't really cuddle in bed together naked very often." Toby laughed at his own words and Spencer felt the laughter vibrate through his body from where her head lay on his chest, unable to stop herself from joining in.

They lay in Toby's bed for a while, doing nothing more than just talking and laughing and sharing the occasional kiss, content in each other's company to distract them both from the outside world and all the complications it brought.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since _that_ night (and morning… and afternoon), the one in which Spencer and Toby spent the majority of the day in bed together, one of them on top of the other. The one in which they never left the bed for more than a few minutes to get food before returning for yet another encore. The one in which they had felt closer to each other than they had to anyone else in the world.

Things hadn't changed at all after that Saturday, they were still as close as ever, but still not inappropriately close, unless you count that one day, which neither Spencer nor Toby did.

Neither of them had told anyone what had happened and they both planned on keeping it like that, enjoying the privacy for once.

Spencer had made the mistake of agreeing to organise a bake sale in school, which maybe wouldn't have been quite so bad if it weren't for the fact that everyone she asked to help her had cancelled at the last minute for no reason so she was left to do everything by herself.

The problem wouldn't be quite so bad if it weren't for the fact that Spencer couldn't bake. Cooking she could do, that was so much easier than making precise measurements when baking and watching it at all times because even a few seconds could drastically change a cake. The slightest distraction could ruin something you had spent hours slaving over, which always angered Spencer to no end.

So maybe inviting Toby over to help her wasn't the best idea, considering how much he distracted her all the time, even without trying.

She was actually surprised at first at how into the baking Toby was, doing everything with perfect precision and creating 3 batches of fantastic cupcakes that Spencer couldn't help but envy.

"How are you so good at everything? Is there anything that you can't do?" Spencer asked sarcastically, but still with a hint of annoyance in her voice, an annoying Hastings trait that meant she needed to e the best at everything.

"What do you mean?" Toby was oblivious to Spencer's compliment, too wrapped up in his 'work'.

"Well I thought carpentry was your main skill but in the last week I've learnt some other skills you have."

"Oh yeah, like what? Spill Hastings!" Toby said, looking up from the mixture he was stirring to stare at Spencer in an attempt to get her to talk and reveal her secrets.

"Well apparently you're a master baker and I learnt last week that you're also a master fu-"

"That's enough from you, missy. Let's just not finish that sentence, for both of our sakes," Toby interrupted, placing his hand over Spencer's mouth to make sure she didn't finish.

"You can move your hand now," she mumbled, her voice blocked by the hand against her lips.

"I'm not sure you're ready for that, not if you're going to be naughty," he teased, causing her to groan which vibrated against his hand.

Desperate times called for desperate measures is what Spencer told herself as she stuck her tongue out, licking a strip up his palm, making him jump an move his hand away to wipe it on the nearest towel.

"Victory is mine, Cavanaugh! Sucker!" Spencer celebrated her win by dancing around her kitchen, her hips swaying along to the beat of the song in the background.

"Oh it's on Hastings," he said, before flicking a handful of flour at her face when she finally stopped dancing. The look on her face was priceless and Toby couldn't help but wish he had a picture of it; a mixture of shock, horror, anger and also some amusement painted her features.

"I am going to kill you!" she screamed, her eyes blinking uncontrollably in an attempt to remove the flour that had latched itself to her eyelashes. Her fingers searched the counter for their target and she found it even without being able to see; the carton of eggs she had bought especially for baking.

She picked up an egg in each hand and walked up behind Toby, who had his back to her as he took over her dancing.

"Not so fast," she whispered, before cracking both eggs on Toby's head, rubbing it in to his hair to make it even worse.

He squealed in surprise as he jumped round and if looks could kill Spencer was sure she would be unconscious right now with the expression on Toby's face.

She couldn't help but laugh, a loud, throaty laugh that Toby had always found so infectious and he couldn't stop himself from joining in.

"Call it even?" he requested as a peace deal and she nodded, shaking his hand to show she agreed.

"Would you mind if I used your shower? I'm not sure I could concentrate so well on my master baking with egg in my hair and dripping down my face. It's so cold and slimy, it feels horrible!" He tried not to touch his hair in fear of making it worse, but his fingers slid through the parts that were gliding down his face in order to stop them before they reached his shirt.

"Do you want me to wash your shirt?" Spencer's hands ran up and down Toby's sides as he nodded his head. and she removed the shirt quickly over his head, marvelling for a second at his delicious abs.

Spencer was soon left alone downstairs as Toby headed up to the bathroom and she couldn't stop herself thinking about Toby, completely naked in the shower, water dripping down his muscular physique and before she knew what she was doing she was outside that very shower, completely naked, her hand ready to open the door.

"Mind if I join you? I'm feeling really dirty and I could do with a good rubdown." Toby turned around to see Spencer standing at the door, albeit through a cloud of steam, wearing nothing but a smirk on her face.

"How could I refuse? I'll do your back if you do mine?" Toby picked up a loofah from behind him, using it to showcase the fact that there were certain parts he couldn't reach and needed assistance for.

"There's another part of my body that I would rather you do." Toby's breath hitched again at her words, just as it had when he first saw her in the shower doorway.

Spencer moved closer to Toby, pressing her body against his underneath the boiling hot, sharp water droplets that covered their skin, only adding to the electricity they felt at each other's touch.

"I thought this was meant to be a one time thing?" Toby questioned, despite the struggle he felt to speak when Spencer's hands were on him, her harsh, strong strokes enough to make him forget anything he was going to say.

"Can we talk about that after? I want you so bad," she whispered against his neck before attacking it with kisses, licks and bites, her mouth acting as a much better alternative to the water dripping from the shower.

Toby's hands were around her waist as he lifted her up and her legs wrapped around him effortlessly in her need to be closer to him, as close as physically possible.

The meeting of their lips in a rough, hard kiss was electrifying, stinging every muscle in Spencer's body.

Toby pushed her back against the wall, her body hitting the cold tiles in an effort to cool down, the heat invigorating but too much, all at the same time.

Ripping open a condom packet was harder than usual while under the stream of water, especially as Toby's hands were shaking but it was Spencer who managed to do it.

Even with the cool of the tiles, his movements inside her ensured that there was no way she could be cold and it had nothing to do with the heat of the water, which by now had decreased significantly.

Even the noise of the water hitting their bodies and then the floor couldn't drown out the moans coming from their mouths and the gasp that escaped Spencer's mouth every time Toby hit that spot.

Toby knew she was close when her breaths became much closer together and shallower and his lips returned to hers, his tongue diving into her mouth as he pushed her through her orgasm, following not long after.

As Toby collapsed down to the floor he took Spencer with him so that she was against his lap, her breathing still rough as her mouth rested on his neck, kissing it lazily.

They stayed there until the shower went freezing, that being the only indicator of just how long they had been in there.

Toby wrapped a towel round Spencer before finding anther one for himself.

They were fully dressed again when they went into Spencer's bedroom, Spencer sitting on her bed while Toby stood idly by her desk.

"So, that was…wow," Spencer commented, a reassuring smile on her face to tell Toby that everything was okay.

"Spence, we said it would only happen for that one day. That shouldn't have happened." Toby couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye, not wanting to see her reaction.

"Are you saying you regret it?" Her voice was soft and even without looking at her Toby could tell that she would have tears in her eyes.

"No, no way! I would never regret being with you. I just meant that we said it was a one time thing, we didn't talk about how it would affect us if it happened again."

"Well let's talk about it now then. What if it wasn't just a one time thing?" Spencer moved beside Toby,holding his hand in hers and forcing him to look her in the eye.

"What do you mean?" His tone was innocent, despite what they had been doing just 20 minutes before.

"What if we agreed that it could happen again whenever we want?"

"Spencer, you're my best friend and I love you but I couldn't risk losing you as a friend by having a relationship with you," Toby said softly, his hands stroking her cheeks.

"I know and I agree that a relationship is too risky, but what if it was just sex? No strings attached, just a bit of fun. We wouldn't let it ruin our friendship."

"You would want that?" he asked, making sure that she was certain about it.

"Yes, would you?" The certainty in her voice told Toby that she had thought about it and was sure and Toby couldn't help but think about it himself.

He was being given the opportunity to have sex with Spencer whenever he wanted and he couldn't help but think about the various things they could try and the various positions they could attempt. He knew what his answer would be.

"If you were sure about it. We would need to set a few ground rules though."

"Like what?" Spencer was curious, what rules would they need in a relationship based on sex?

"Like no falling in love, if either one of us starts to feel like their feelings might have changed then we talk about it and this will stop. If either of us has a problem with anything we're doing then we have to discuss it. And if one or both of us start seeing someone then we stop seeing each other and we go back to being just friends."

"Okay, I can agree to them. I have one more condition though: we don't tell anyone about this."

"Are you embarrassed of me?" She knew that he was teasing her but still felt the need to defend herself.

"No, I could never be embarrassed of you. I just don't want to face people's judgement if they found out. I mean I don't care what people think about me but this is just something private that I would rather keep between us." The smile on her face reached her eyes to reassure him.

"I understand. Let's shake on it," he said, sticking out his hand towards her.

"You're such an idiot, did you know that?" she laughed, an 'insult' she had used many times before, that he knew she didn't really mean.

"You've told me that a few times before, but it's like water off a duck's back now. It doesn't bother me." He hit her on the arm lightly, not enough to hurt her, but she grabbed her arm, feigning injury.

"How dare you, Cavanaugh! Don't make me go downstairs and get more eggs!" she teased, running her hands through his freshly clean hair.

She was surprised when he ran out of the room and she could hear his footsteps taking the stairs two or three at a time. She followed after him, anxious to see what he was doing. All she could hear was him coughing and a loud beeping that pierced her ears.

The cakes!

She could see the cakes that they had neglected on the counter through a cloud of smoke, burnt to a crisp and completely inedible.

"I'm so sorry, I ruined our cakes. But if you hadn't distracted me from my work as a master baker then I wouldn't have forgotten about the baking. So technically it was your fault."

"I think you'll find that you were the one who chucked flour at me which started the fight so it was really your fault." To highlight her point, Spencer pointed to the ground where there were still bits of flour lying around.

"And like I said before you're much more than a master baker, I much prefer you as a master fu-"

"Stop right there, we don't want a repeat of our food fight. Not unless it involves a repeat of the tidy up, because I wouldn't mind doing that again," Toby said, taking out a dustpan and brush to start to clean up the mess they had made.

And they both knew that they had many repeats in front of them, and both of them couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

_Toby's hands slid up Spencer's side, his lips on her neck as she moaned against him on the couch, pulling his hair in her desperation for more, more, more._

_"I did actually come here to watch a movie, not to do this," Spencer pointed out, her breath shaky as she briefly watched the TV screen where one of the many scenes of Harry Potter saving the wizarding world was being depicted. _

_"Are you complaining?" She couldn't even see Toby's face, but she could tell he was smirking, already knowing the answer to his own question. _

_"Never, now shut up and kiss me, Cavanaugh!" Toby had had enough of waiting and kissed Spencer passionately, pushing her back so that she was lying on the couch with him hovering over her, a leg on either side of her to trap her in his grip, not that Spencer wanted to move any way._

_Sooner than usual they were both completely naked on the couch, Toby's lips worshipping her neck and his hands making their way down her body, currently on her waist and gently inching down further. _

_His fingers danced downwards and his index finger began to circle her navel, making Spencer groan uncontrollably. She was about to tell him to stop teasing her when she heard someone say her name. _

"Spencer?" Mr Fitz shouted to his strangely unresponsive student, who seemed to be in a world of her own rather than in his English classroom discussing the symbolism involved in 'A View From The Bridge'.

When she still didn't respond after he cleared his throat and said her name again, Aria nudged her from her left while Hanna did the same from her right, causing her to finally realize where she was, rather than where she wanted to be.

"Yes Mr Fitz?" she finally replied, her voice higher than usual and her face going red as she realized that all eyes were on her.

"Oh I see you've finally decided to join us, Miss Hastings. Now, as I asked you before, what are the main points of foreshadowing in the play?" Mr Fitz was right at her desk, standing in the way of the blackboard to stop Spencer getting her answer from there.

"The scene with the boxing and Marco lifting the chair over Eddie's head shows that he will eventually overpower Eddie and will be the one to kill him. The phone box is on stage the whole time to show that it will be important later on when Eddie makes the hone call to immigration. Alfieri says at the start of the play that he is 'only thought of in connection with disasters' and he's connected to Eddie so something awful is going to happen involving Eddie. The story of Vinny Bolzano hinted that Eddie would do the same thing by betraying his family, which he did eventually." Spencer barely had time to stop for breath, scared that she would forget some of the points, and she wanted to show Mr Fitz and the rest of the class that she had been listening, even if she knew that the only reason she could say the answer was because she had memorized it the week before as she was ahead of the rest of the class and liked to stay that way. But no one else needed to know that.

"Oh, that's great Spencer. Exactly what I was looking for," Mr Fitz mumbled, unable to hide his surprise that Spencer could actually answer the question after he interrupted her daydream.

Apparently everyone else in the class was surprised too, as the room suddenly went silent, everyone staring at Spencer with open mouths.

Spencer put her head down, focussing on the notes in front of her as everyone finally took their eyes off her.

After class she was bombarded by Aria, Emily and Hanna, the latter of whom seemed extremely interested in what Spencer was so distracted by and kept asking her over and over again.

Spencer refused to answer truthfully, claiming that she had stayed up late the night before to study for a French test (which she had made up on the spot but they all believed) and was really tired because of that.

Emily and Aria seemed to swallow those lies, or they didn't continue asking so they knew she wouldn't say anything, but Hanna wouldn't stop her relentless round of questioning.

"Did you swallow a text book last night or something? No one knows that much after falling asleep in class, not even the almighty Spencer Hastings," Hanna remarked sarcastically, but she was the only one to laugh, as Aria and Emily had given up listening long before, but, no matter how hard she tried, Spencer couldn't get her blonde friend's shrill voice out her ear. "It's obvious that you were thinking about a guy, especially when you're suspiciously covering your neck with a scarf, so who is it? I want details about your new guy!"

"Hanna, just stop! Even if there was something going on I wouldn't exactly announce it in the middle of the school courtyard, especially not to you with your big mouth and inability to keep it shut about other people's love lives!" Spencer snapped, picking up her bag and getting up out of the seat, ready to walk away before she said anything else.

"Spence, wait up!" Aria called after her, chasing her into the girls' bathroom, which seemed to be empty. "What was that all about? I've never seen you snap like that at Hanna."

"I just got so sick of her voice nipping at me, I didn't mean to snap though. I feel terrible, but I'm scared to go back in case her inquiries start up again."

Aria held out her arms sympathetically to Spencer, who soon found herself in between them, nestled against Aria. Aria could see that Spencer was genuinely upset and angry with herself and was desperate to reassure her that it wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Hanna will be fine, she'll bounce back in no time. In fact she's probably out there right now, annoying Emily by trying to get information about her relationship. We all know how open she is about her and Caleb, disgustingly so at times, so she just thinks that everyone is like that," Aria giggled, hugging Spencer tighter and rubbing her hands up and down her back soothingly.

"I thought you said you were spending the weekend catching up on sleep? Em said that's what you told her you were doing but you still look exhausted, was it no help?" Aria asked as Spencer yawned loudly, stretching her arms above her head.

"I tried, but I got a little… distracted." Spencer was glad that she was still hugging Aria and didn't have to look at her face because she knew that her cheeks were bright red.

"Spencer Hastings, was Hanna right for once? Is there a new guy in your life? You know that if you ever needed someone to talk to I'm here for you, I promise I won't tell anyone, especially not Hanna."

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Spencer pulled away from Aria slightly, enough to look into her eyes and tell that she was being serious.

Aria nodded at her and added "I promise."

"There is someone, but he's not exactly new," she revealed, but Aria was more confused than ever.

"So you've met him before but it's only just blossomed into more. Is it Wren?" she asked, but Spencer just shook her head.

"Andrew Campbell from the Decathlon team?" Spencer shook her head again, smiling at Aria's guessing game, enjoying more than she probably should.

"Alex Santiago?" Spencer had the same reaction again and her head began to hurt from all the shaking.

"Would you like me to just tell you so you can stop guessing, because I'm pretty sure you were about to run out of names anyway?" Aria nodded enthusiastically at this suggestion, while also muttering something that sounded a lot like 'You could have said that sooner'.

"It's Toby."

"Cavanaugh?! Oh my God, you two finally realized how perfect you are for each other and got your act together! I'm so happy for you, we've been waiting for a year for this day!" Aria was jumping up and down now, holding Spencer's hands, but Spencer wasn't joining in and Aria soon stopped once she realized this. "Why are you not jumping for joy? You didn't break up already did you?"

"No, we can't break up if we're not really together."

"Spence, I am so puzzled right now. What's going on between you and Toby if you're not really together but he is your mystery man?" In any other circumstances Spencer would have laughed out loud at the expression on Aria's face, a mix of disappointment and confusion, but now wasn't the time.

"I'd been thinking for a while that I was ready to lose my virginity but the problem was that I didn't have a guy to do it with. I spoke to Toby about it and asked if he would be willing to do it, as he was the only guy I could trust enough and I knew cared about me. We talked about it for a while and then he agreed once he knew that I was completely sure. So I spent the night at his a couple of weeks ago and then we decided that we would spend the day together and then it wouldn't happen again."

"And you two are still okay? What happened after that?" Aria interrupted, thinking that Spencer was finished once she had got to the part about her and Toby actually having sex. Little did she know that was only the beginning.

"We're great, better than ever. We decided before that we wouldn't let it get in the way of our friendship and ruin anything and it hasn't. Remember how I was freaking out when I had to bake all those cakes for the bake sale when everyone let me down? Well I asked Toby to help and it turned into a food fight and then he had a shower at my place. My urges took over and before I knew what I was doing I was at the shower, asking if I could join him. _Stuff_ happened and then later on we made a deal about having some no strings attached fun and we set some ground rules." Spencer stopped suddenly, dropping her head into her hands as she realized what she had done.

"Spence, what's wrong?"

"I just remembered that one of the rules was that we don't tell anyone about it, which I've just trampled over by blurting out everything to you. I'm such an idiot!" Spencer squealed, getting increasingly annoyed with herself.

What would this mean? Would this thing between her and Toby be over before it had even begun? Had she ruined it already, just one week after it started?

"Spence, I won't tell anyone and I won't mention it in front of Toby, okay? But just tell me that you're sure you want this, you're sure you can handle it and all the baggage that it'll bring, you're sure that it won't ruin your friendship with Toby. I need to know that you've properly thought this through."

"I have, and I'm 100% sure. I've done nothing but think about it. Why do you think I was so out of it in Mr Fitz's class? And speaking of a certain English teacher, you can't judge me when you had a relationship with a teacher. I never gave you questioning like this when I found out about that and at least my relationship isn't illegal." Aria looked slightly offended, even if she knew that what Spencer said was true. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Especially not when you're not even together any more."

"It's fine, you're right anyway. As long as you're sure, then I'll leave you to it. I know how stubborn you are so I wouldn't be able to stop you even if I wanted to, which I don't. If it makes you happy and you're being mature and sensible about it, then who am I to judge?" Aria said supportively, holding Spencer's hand tightly again. "But I just have one more question?"

"Hmm, what is it?" Spencer asked, wondering what else Aria would want to ask her.

"How is Toby in bed? Is he just as sweet as he is normally or does he turn into an animal as soon as you're tangled up in the sheets? And what about little Toby? Is it-" Spencer interrupted Aria by hitting her lightly on the arm, not enough to hurt her but enough to make her shut up.

"If you must know, he can be both and does _everything_ extremely well," Spencer revealed, a smug smile on her face as Aria's mouth opened slightly. Spencer began to walk away out of the bathroom before turning around quickly to add "But there is certainly nothing little about him."

She walked out into the corridor, not realizing that Aria hadn't actually moved, except her mouth, which had hit the floor after Spencer's admission.


	6. Chapter 6

"Spencer?" came a very distinctive voice from in front of the brunette in the Brew, making her lift her head from the book she was engrossed in. "I thought it was you and then I saw the book and I knew it just had to be."

"Wren, hey! How are you? It's been so long since I last saw you," Spencer said, freeing the seat next to her of her school bag and books and gesturing for Wren to sit down.

"It's been _too_ long. I missed you! I've been great, busy with work and everything so I haven't had much time for a social life lately, or else I would have got in touch with you. but now I feel stupid that I missed out on spending more time with you. What about you?" Spencer didn't even pick up on the fact that he had just admitted that he was single, instead focussing on the other things he had said.

"I know the feeling, my school work is ridiculous right now.I have so much on my plate and unfortunately none of it is edible." They both laughed, Wren brushing his hand against Spencer's arm slowly.

"So is that book for school or did you actually choose it yourself?"

"I chose it myself. It's one of my favorites, so I've read it so many times already," she admitted, stroking the front cover of 'The Catcher in the Rye'.

"Really? I didn't enjoy it that much when I read it in college, I felt that it didn't live up to the hype that everyone I had spoken to had given it. It was alright, but not very much happened. But each to their own I guess." Spencer decided to let his comments go, despite the fact that he had just insulted a classic piece of literature. Like he said, everyone is allowed their own opinion, but when it came to 'The Catcher in the Rye' she really didn't want to hear those opinions.

"Do you remember that time last Summer when you invaded my sofa for a night? Or were you too drunk to even remember anything about that night?" he asked, obviously trying to stop the conversation lulling into an awkward silence.

Spencer put her head in her hands as she remembered how embarrassing that night was. She had gone back with Wren without really thinking about it but when she got to his apartment she started to urge herself to sleep with him, feeling that she was ready. She had known it was a terrible idea to lose her virginity when she was drunk and with her sister's ex-fiancé who was a few years older than her and much more mature and experienced but she could never help how much she wanted to kiss Wren every time she saw him. Maybe it had also been something to do with Melissa, like Spencer thought she would have a much better connection with Wren than her sister had if he took her virginity, but she knew that wasn't one of the reasons she wanted to.

"Unfortunately I do remember," she admitted, sighing at the memories of the humiliating night. She looked at Wren, but he looked away from her, obviously trying to hide the fact that he was upset. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean I regret what happened between us that night, I just meant that I regret how much I drank and I know I probably did something to embarrass myself completely. Other than that I had a great night."

Wren smiled at her, the big smile that she loved to see, the smile that only he knew he saved just for her. He couldn't help but smile whenever he was with Spencer.

"We should so it again sometime," Spencer said without really thinking about what it would mean, only thinking of it as a friendly invitation rather than the date that was on Wren's mind.

"Spencer, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

"I-I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that we could spend time together as friends," Spencer stammered, her face inheriting a slight pink tinge.

"Well how do you know that's not what I mean? Just as friends." He was still smiling the same smile, almost like he enjoyed the challenge of getting Spencer to agree to go out with him.

"I know that face Wren, I know the smile and the glint in your eyes when you want something more than friendship. I've seen it before, I'm not an idiot."

"Just agree to go on one date and then if you don't have a good time we could go back to being friends." His usually confident demeanour was slipping and Spencer could sense some slight desperation in his words and his actions as he hid his hands under the table where Spencer could tell they were fidgeting like crazy.

"I can't Wren," she said reluctantly, not wanting to make him want to ask why, because she wasn't even really sure herself.

"Why not? Are you seeing someone?"

"It's complicated and I don't really want to go into details." She couldn't even look him in the eye, scared of the disappointment she knew she would see in them.

"It's an easy question Spencer, are you seeing someone or not?" He was getting impatient now, and confused about what she was actually saying. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't know whether she was in a relationship or not.

The beeping of Wren's pager interrupted them and Spencer thanked her lucky stars that she was finally free from the Spanish inquisition.

"Give me a call if you decide you're not seeing anyone, I'm always open to spend time with you Spencer."

"Goodbye Wren," she muttered, trying to get him to leave as quickly as possible, sick of his questions and his judgements.

He waved to her from the door, but her attention wasn't on him any more because when he moved out of her eye line she could see Toby sitting at a different table, close enough to see them but not close enough to hear what they had said to each other. Because Spencer had been smiling the whole time, though reluctantly by the end, he looked pretty angry as his whole face was bright red, and it had spread to the very tips of his ears.

He got up out of his seat when he saw that Spencer was looking his way, turning towards the stairs that led to his loft.

Knowing it was better to get it over with, Spencer followed him up, quickly enough to catch the door behind him so she didn't have to knock and wait for him to answer.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his fists balled up by his side.

"I came to explain what happened down there with Wren."

"There's nothing to explain Spencer. You're single, we agreed that if either of us started seeing someone we would end it and go back to being just friends so if you want to see Wren then that's fine by me." She could tell by the tone of his voice and the look on his face that he felt the opposite and hated what was coming out of his mouth.

"We started talking and it was really nice but then he asked me out and I said no, that's all that happened. Nothing more, nothing less." She walked over to Toby so that she was standing directly in front of him and could properly look into his eyes to reassure him.

"Good, because I can't stand that guy," he said, before kissing her passionately, digging his hands into her hair just like he knew she liked. She took a second to respond but when she did it was so worth it. He pushed her back against the wall which earned him a groan from her mouth as her back hit the cold stone.

They continued kissing as they removed each other's clothing bit by bit. Toby couldn't help but get impatient at the speed they had to go at, as they could only removed one item at once and neither of them wanted to stop kissing for too long which limited them.

Spencer didn't even care that her bare back was against the cold of the wall, it made no difference to her because her body always rose to ridiculous temperatures when she and Toby were together like this. Toby's hands left a hot trail every where they touched, everywhere he could reach.

"Please tell me you have a condom here because I don't think I can wait any longer!" Spencer exclaimed, when she needed more than that, so much more than what was happening.

Toby reached out to the shelf on his right and picked up a foil packet that he began to unwrap, making sure he didn't do anything that would require him moving from that spot and away from the very beautiful, very naked girl in his arms.

"Was that always there?"

"I took it out my pocket and put it there when I took my pants off, clearly you were too preoccupied to notice." Spencer didn't even have time to laugh, stealing the packaging from Toby and slipping it on carefully, making Toby moan and feel the need to attach his lips to her neck which in turn made Spencer moan as well.

Spencer couldn't help but curse loudly at what came next once Toby had lifted her up and let her wrap her legs around his waist tightly, and this only spurred Toby on even further. His hips thrust harshly into her, but his hands were more gentle as they stroked her sides, knowing that they were both still relatively new to this experience.

Spencer couldn't find a reason to regret the decision to have sex against a wall when there was so many other viable options, not even when she threw her head back too far and managed to hit it roughly against the hard stone. Toby slowed down slightly when that happened,but Spencer scratched her nails down his back and begged him to continue, with her cries of "faster, harder, oh God Toby, please!"

Despite his efforts to keep going and not have to stop, Toby couldn't stop himself from coming when his climax hit him and it seemed to hit Spencer at the same time, so it didn't matter that it was quicker than the other times.

They both collapsed against the wall that had previously been helping to old Spencer up, their breathing erratic, as if they'd just run a marathon.

"Oh my God! Few things leave me speechless Toby Cavanaugh but I don't even know how to describe how amazing that was!"

Toby stayed silent beside her, unable to control his breathing and also unable to think of anything to say.

After a few minutes of laboured breathing their breath went back to normal and Spencer stood up slowly, picking up Toby's t-shirt and placing it over her otherwise naked body, much to Toby's disappointment.

"Where are you going? Why are you moving? I could stay here forever," Toby said, attempting to reach for Spencer's hand to pull her back down towards him but she was having none of it.

"I'm meeting Hanna, Emily and Aria later so can I have a shower here? I don't want to go smelling of sex if we're trying to keep this a secret. We both know Hanna can smell these things a mile off."

"Yeah, that's fine. You know where the towels are after last time." Toby winked at Spencer and she couldn't stop herself blushing when she thought about the time Toby was talking about, when they had a shower together again, staying in there so long that the water went freezing cold and Toby couldn't use the shower for two days afterwards because they had used that much hot water.

Spencer stood in front of the full length mirror in Toby's bathroom, staring at the marks he had left all over her body. There were finger marks on her breasts and her thighs from where he had been gripping her to hold her up; love bites covered her chest, including a particularly dark one that she couldn't even remember him making just above her right breast. By far her favorite mark was the one on the left hand side of her chest, just above her heart, although she wasn't sure if that was deliberate or a mistake.

"Did you deliberately cover me in marks to show your jealousy about Wren?" Spencer shouted through to the living room to Toby, who ran through to the bathroom in his boxers to defend himself.

"What makes you say that?" he asked innocently, though Spencer could tell by his eyes that he was definitely far from innocent.

She lifted his hand and directed it towards the marks on her neck, before trailing his fingers over every mark he had left on her body, from her neck all the way down to her thighs, where he then knelt down and placed his lips against, kissing and moving further and further upwards, making Spencer giggle and mutter "Here we go again!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry it's been so long since I updated! I've had so much homework recently and so much school work so I haven't really had the chance to write and even when I did I just didn't have much motivation to write :( But here is chapter 7... finally!**

Spencer seemed to get her breath back much quicker than Toby as they lay in his bed, his previously clean sheets in a mess around their naked, sticky bodies. They couldn't help but laugh as Spencer cuddled into Toby's side, tickling him in the same movement and eliciting a squeal from him. She couldn't tell if the way her head was moving was because she herself was laughing or because she could feel Toby's chest vibrating against it through his laughter.

"Well that was fun," Toby murmured, placing a kiss on Spencer's hair.

"Fun? That's what you have to say about that? I thought I might at least get a 'wow'!" She moved way from his chest in order to look up at him, glaring at the sheepish look on his face.

"Well excuse me for being tired out, I was the one doing most of the work, remember?" Toby smirked when Spencer's grin dropped from her face, and brought a stern look in its place.

"Excuse me? _You _did all the work? I was the one that peeled off your many layers, and I mean literally peeled, when you came in from work drenched in sweat and rain. And after that I was the one on top for most of the time. So I think you'll find that I was the one who was doing the most work." Toby had always loved the smug look on Spencer's face when she made a valid point but he had discovered over the course of the past few weeks that it was brought to life when she was in bed with him and he could feel her body weight against his.

"Well then how come I was struggling for breath for longer than you then?" He noticed that Spencer's facial expression didn't move, she still looked at him with the same smug expression.

"That doesn't prove anything, except maybe that I'm a lot fitter than you. But I knew that anyway."

"Is that what you think Hastings? Huh?" His fingers poked into her sides and she let out a loud squeal, increasing in volume when those same fingers tickled her stomach and began to inch down. He grabbed her wrists lightly, but tight enough to be able to move her. He easily moved his legs over hers and straddled her. Using one hand to hold hers down, he used the other to resume the tickling until she begged for him to stop.

"Please, Toby stop! Toby!" she squealed again, and his hands stopped in their tracks.

"Since you asked so nicely. But if you don't want me to start doing it again then I think you should know what to say."

"No, I'll never admit it. I'm so much stronger than you are." She remained adamant and if it wasn't for Toby's firm grip on her wrists she would have folded her arms across her chest.

His hands teased her skin again, his touch light but she could still feel it deep in her bones.

"Okay, okay! You're stronger than me!" she finally admitted. "You can let go of me now!"

"I'm not sure about that. I know I promised, but I've found that I quite enjoy having you under me, under my control."

"You're welcome to do this whenever you want, as long as you don't tickle me while you do it." She moved her lips to his ear and whispered "If you really wanted we could get a pair of handcuffs so there really was no chance I could get away" before biting his earlobe lightly.

"R-r-really? You would want that?" Toby couldn't hide the excitement in his voice at the thought of it. He could picture it now, having Spencer completely under his control, unable to move except when he let her, allowing him to do exactly what he wants to her, to ravish her and do everything under the sun.

"Well if there's no strings attached then we might as well make the most out of it and do whatever we want while we have the chance." Toby's eyes widened at this, hundreds of images of various positions clouding his mind and making him shiver. "But not right now, because I promised Hanna and Aria I would meet them downstairs while Em was still working and she only has like 15 minutes left of her shift so I should hurry up."

She reluctantly got up from the spot on the bed she had stolen for the previous night, walking towards the bathroom and picking up Toby's previously discarded shirt from the floor and placing it over her otherwise naked body.

"It's times like these when I'm very glad you're so tall, because that shirt gives me such an amazing view of your a-" Spencer found a pillow that they had thrown of the bed in their hurry to touch everywhere and anywhere they could reach on each other's bodies and didn't hesitate to throw it in Toby's face to shut him up.

"Toby Cavanaugh, look at me!" She marched back through to the bedroom after catching a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror, standing in front of the bed where Toby was still lying with just a thin sheet covering his modesty.

"What's wrong? I think you look amazing!" He winked at her and she couldn't stop the blush that flooded her face.

"My hair looks like a recently vacated bird's nest and my neck and chest are covered in deep purple hickeys. I look like I've been attacked by a swarm of very angry birds." Spencer's voice was exasperated as she stormed back to the bathroom and attacked her unruly hair with a brush.

"Your friends won't notice, or they won't say anything at least."

"Have you not met my friends? Have you not spent enough time with Hanna?" Spencer said, popping her head back through the door and glaring at Toby.

* * *

After managing to tame her hair slightly and covering her love bites with a scarf Spencer gave Toby a kiss as she left and made arrangements to go to the movies later that day, choosing to go outside rather than straight into The Brew in case her friends saw her leaving Toby's loft. She wasn't sure she could handle questioning on what happened while she was there, especially not from Aria.

"Oh my God Spencer! What the hell happened to you?" Hanna shouted as Spencer walked in, her hand covering her mouth in her shock.

"What do you mean?" Spencer tried to sound innocent but her face turned a deep shade of red.

"I mean you look like you've been dragged by the hair through a forest of bushes and then attacked by some sort of wild animal." Aria put her head in her hands in her seat next to Hanna, even if only to stop Hanna picking on her and asking her if she agreed.

"Thanks for that Han, I just didn't get to sleep until late last night because I was studying for a French test I have next week, and I was tossing and turning all night and then once I was finally able to sleep I didn't wake up until like an hour ago so I didn't have a chance to shower. Now are you going to get me a coffee or not? You said today was your treat and I really need something to wake me up some more."

"Alright, alright I'm going," Hanna said, picking up her purse and walking up to the counter as Spencer sat down next to Aria.

She removed her scarf without really thinking, placing it beside her as Aria looked towards her and began to tell her about something or other to do with Ezra, as usual.

"No prizes for guessing where you spent last night. No wonder you couldn't sleep." That was enough to recapture Spencer's attention and her eyes widened as Aria winked at her.

"Huh?"

"Spence, no way would you ever sleep in that late and no matter how much you toss and turn the only thing that can affect your hair like that is someone's hands repeatedly running through it. Plus your neck is covered in hickeys." She eyed the marks on Spencer's neck and had to stifle a giggle.

"You won't say anything to Hanna will you? You know what she's like," Spencer begged.

"I'm not going to say anything, but I do know what she's like so I know she'll see the marks and along with the hair she'll put 2 and 2 together and for once she will actually get 4. This is the only kind of math she's actually good at." Aria laughed but Spencer was too busy scrambling to put her scarf back on to join her.

"Are you going somewhere Spencer?" Hanna asked, setting Spencer's usual coffee down on the table in front of her with a confused look on her face.

"No, I just got a bit cold that's all."

"I still can't believe you slept in for so long, it's not like you at all Spencer. Tut tut tut, naughty." Hanna wasn't sure why Aria was laughing but she joined in anyway, even though her friends could tell the laughter was completely fake.

Aria leaned over to whisper in Spencer's ear when Hanna became distracted while watching an elderly couple sitting by the door.

"I would have trouble leaving the bed if I had someone who looked like Toby in it with me." Spencer's only response to this was hitting Aria on the arm, but Hanna still didn't notice.

* * *

Spencer and Toby stopped for a quick burger before the film started, but Spencer wasn't even sure what they were going to see having let Toby to decide that since he had offered to buy both tickets.

Spencer had no idea what she had let herself in for as she settled into her seat, but she got an idea of it when the trailers came on screen for films in which even the titles were enough to scare the shit out of her. She lost track of the amount of times she had grabbed Toby's hand over the 20 minutes the trailers had been on screen.

Spencer was ready to give up on the film and walk out of the theatre after the fourth time she jumped out of her skin, spilling half the popcorn out of the packet in the process to the disapproving look of the older man a few seats along from them. Toby seemed to be just as affected by the film as Spencer, as he had buried his head in the side of her neck a few times and had even almost choked on a piece of popcorn that he had put in his mouth too soon before a particularly terrifying scene.

The movie seemed to drag on for hours, and instead of them getting used to the screams and the blood and the terror they seemed to grow more and more scared until they stopped watching the film and began concentrating on anything else they possibly could: their linked hands as their thumbs stroked the back of the other's hand, the way their legs kept knocking together any time they jumped, the unsteady breaths they both had at any tense moment. Anything that would distract them from the film.

They both breathed a sigh of relief when they heard the end credits rolling, running out of the theatre as quickly as possible and back to Toby's van.

"I can't believe you made me sit through that! It was awful! Even the trailers were terrifying."

"I'm so sorry! Some guy I did a job for last week recommended it, but now I realize why he was smiling while he told me. I'm just lucky he tips really well otherwise I'm not sure I'd be going back there. I think I'm scarred for life now with the image of that woman with the-" He was stopped by Spencer's finger against his lips to stop him from describing any scenes of the film, they were all equally as disturbing.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight," Toby said absent mindedly as he pulled out of the parking lot and started driving back towards Rosewood.

"Well if you invite me to stay over at your place while my parents are still away then you won't have to sleep. We can stay up all night if you really want to," Spencer whispered, and Toby noted in his head that they were lucky he was a good driver otherwise he would have swerved onto the other lane an then they would be in a whole heap of trouble.

Looking over at Spencer he realized that he was already in trouble of a completely different kind that he knew he was going to struggle to get out of.


End file.
